ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. History Spidermonkey's DNA was obtained sometime before Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' ]] Spidermonkey was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. His first onscreen use was in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 and 2'', Spidermonkey escaped the Omnitrix as a result of Ben trying to hack it. He was later absorbed back into the Omnitrix by Brainstorm. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' ]]In ''Simian Says, Eunice reported that there was some degradation in Spidermonkey's DNA sample. Azmuth ordered her to get a fresh sample. Appearance 'Ben as Spidermonkey' 'Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Spidermonkey is an alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. Spidermonkey wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Spidermonkey has three pairs of green eyes and his hair is flipped up. The two stripes on his tail have turned grey, and the fur on his head is spiky with gray stripes. His nose has now shifted to his forehead and its shape has changed. He now speaks with a higher-pitched voice. Spidermonkey wears wears two green sashes going across his chest with the Omnitrix symbol where they intersect. Spidermonkey (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).png|Spidermonkey in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Spidermonkey (Omniverse).png|Spidermonkey in Omniverse 'Albedo as Spidermonkey' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' ''Good Copy, Bad Copy Spidermonkey looks identical to Ben as Spidermonkey in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. The Final Battle: Part 1 The green parts of Spidermonkey's eyes are now red eyes. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Spidermonkey is identical to Ben as Spidermonkey in Omniverse, but his fur is black and his skin is a reddish, pale shade of maroon, similar to Ultimate Spidermonkey. The stripes in his hair and on his tail are light grey. The sashes on his torso are red with the stabilizer symbol connecting them at the center. Spidermonkey (Good Copy, Bad Copy; Albedo).png|Albedo as Spidermonkey in ''Good Copy, Bad Copy Spidermonkey (Alien Force; Albedo).png|Albedo as Spidermonkey in The Final Battle: Part 1 Spidermonkey (Omniverse; Albedo).png|Albedo as Spidermonkey in Omniverse 'Bioids as Spidermonkey' Spidermonkey is identical to Ben as Spidermonkey in Alien Force. Powers and Abilities Spidermonkey can expel webbing from his tail, which were once stated to be as strong as steel. Spidermonkey can stick to and scale vertical surfaces due to his sticky fur. Spidermonkey has enhanced strength, able to bat Ultimate Kevin away using a lamp post. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' According to Simian, Arachnichimps have enhanced hearing. Weaknesses Spidermonkey can get tangled in his own webs. Sometimes, opponents can use Spidermonkey's webs to their advantage. Spidermonkey's webs can be frozen and made brittle or melted by Chromastone. Spidermonkey can get things stuck in his fur and they can be hard to remove, such as when he was hit with a frying pan and it got stuck. When he tried to pull it off, his sticky fur pulled it back on him. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Arachnichimps Category:Characters with Web Generation Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a sash Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by the Bioids Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Nancy Cartwright